Sarah's Note
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: The note Marliah found ... from her ex-wife. How will she react to the effect she had on the Israeli woman? NOTE: Sarah is Jethro and Ziva's child.
1. Letter of Tears and Heartbreak

When you say something to someone who loves you as much as I love you, you don't seem to realize how much power you have. Then again maybe you simply don't care?

You could make my life so happy, so perfect. It would just take three tiny words, eight letters and you fulfilling the promise you made to me of a forever.

Instead you break me. You make me want to curl up and vanish, you make me want it all to end, because the only time I have been truly happy was with you.

The memories will last forever

I however, will not.

So consider this my goodbye, I pray your words will die along with me. I pray the hurt of your words will end when my heart beat does.

I pray you shall see the love that you had for me, kept me alive longer than I thought I would be.

Thank you for loving me. Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend.


	2. Reactions & Revellations

Marliah glanced down at her cell phone and sighed heavily at the sight of her screen saver. It was a photo of herself and her ex-girlfriend; Sarah. She missed her more than she dared to admit and yet found it hard to believe that the young Israeli could possibly love her. However she failed to realize that Sarah felt the same way about her.

Sarah was sat alone a few miles from where Marliah was. She was at home while her youger lover was sat alone at the spot of their first date.

The image flashed into her mind, as she remembered the happiness she truly felt ad the overwhelming emotion of love that felt as though it would burst from the depths of her chest as she sat alone, miles from where she wanted to be. Miles from Marliah.

_The sun shone brightly down upon them as it seeped through the leaves in the trees above them. They both had bright smiles etched upon their faces as they sat on a picnic blanket in the woods. Fresh green leaves were rustling softly above them along with the various shades of gree bushes that surrounded their private picnic area. A broken tree lay beside their picnic blanket which they leaned back against while finishing of their picnic lunch of Mexican food that Sarah had pre-ordered and collected from Marliah's favorite resteraunt. _

_Beneath them was a soft blue blanket that was decorated with a beautiful array of purple orchids. The basket sat at the edge of the blanket. _

_Sarah leaned forward and placed the empty wine bottle into the basket along with the empty packaging from the Mexican takeaway that they had just finished eating. The slim, blue-eyed Israeli woman was on her hands and knees which caused her dark blue jeans to tighten across her behind and eccentuated her tiny waist. Her back arched slightly as she stretched and tidied up after them. _

_Marliah grinned and took a hold of her lover's waist before lavishing her tanned neck with gentle kisses that gradually increased with passion as they moved from her neck to her lover's lips. _

_Sarah slowly rolled over onto her back as her lover moved to be able to be above her continuing to kiss her passionately. The Israeli's arms snaked around Marliah's neck and her legs hooked around her waist to pull her closer to her. _

_They knew that what they had was different. They knew that what they had was special. Yet neither thought themselves worthy of such unconditional love._

Tears streamed down the face of Sarah Shalom David. The salty drops of a broken heart as the pain of not only losing the woman of her dreams but also losing her family because she told her mother about the love she has for another woman. A love strongly frowned upon in their family's religion. A love she was told would be punishable. A love that meant that Sarah lost her family. She was disowned by the ones she thought would love her forever. No matter what.

She gave up everything to be with the woman she loved and now she saw herself as a failure as she couldn't make the woman who owned her heart happy.

It was raining hard outside as thunder and lightening rumbled around them. Marliah picked up the mail from the floor by her apartment door and flicked through the envelopes, casually flinging them onto her mahogany desk until her fingers froze on the curly script of her lover's handwriting. In black ink was written Marliah's name in calligraphy writing that ended with a heart that matched the heart that floated above the 'i' in her name.

She sat down with the letter and as she opened it the scent of Sarah's perfume escaped from the pale blue envelope. It had been sealed with a circular white sticker which was printed with a single purple orchid. The flower was Marliah's favorite, as were the colors; purple and blue.

As she read the tear stained handwritten letter her own tears filled her bright eyes, and as they spilled over and fell from her beautiful face. She realized the mistake she had made in pushing away her ex-lover. The woman she loved and who loved her in a rare and truly unconditional manner.

Knowing Sarah and knowing her ex-lover's favorite spot, she rushed from her apartment forgetting her coat but luckily having her car keys already in her pocket, along with her house keys.

Marliah arrived at the spot in the forest and rushed to her lover's side.

Sarah's eyes were closed tightly, she was cold; her lips were painted a shade of deathly blue and her skin was drained of most of its color.

Marliah shook her cold and wet lover lightly, "Doll? Doll? Are you okay?" she pleaded. Sarah's eyes fluttered open gently. Their eyes met and Marliah smiled softly, "Let's get you home Doll, into the warm and out of those wet clothes."

Sarah shook her head, "I can''t" she said softly with her words tainted with heart break and sadness.

Marliah sighed, "Why?" she said in dispair as she pulled her ex-lover closer softly.

Sarah's tears were mingled so much with the rain that it was hard to tell the difference between the two, "You said you were never in love with me... but I will always be in love with you", she reached up to softly cup Marliah's cheek, "You're my world babbeees and I can't fall out of love. Especially when you make my heart fly so much" she said softly as she bit her own lip softly, the pain was too much for her to handle.

Marliah smiled, "Good", she said happily, "Because I love you too Doll"

"But you said...", she muttered in confusion.

Marliah silenced Sarah with her lips in a searing kiss, "I lied... to try and ... to try and protect you because I'm sick and well you deserve better" she said looking down.

Sarah kissed Marliah passionately making the kiss increase in depth and as she pulled back, she spoke, "I love you Marliah, always have done, always will do. Forever and always my love".

Later that night they lay in bed entwined in the arms of the ones they loved after warming up in a warm, scented bubble filled bath together.

Even though they had a lot to face, they had each other to face it with.

Sarah smiled happily as she kissed her lover upon the lips. She knew that everything would be perfect as long as she had the angel of her heart in her life.

They promised each other forever. Forever isn't over.


End file.
